Starting Over in Tree Hill
by Brookegirl36
Summary: It had been 5 Years since Haley had passed away and Nathan decided to move the kids back to Tree Hill for a new start, but he wasn't the only one.
1. Chapter 1

**Before anyone says anything im a Brathan fan and that will be my plan for this story. Sorry for any Naley lovers.**

" **Jamie get your sister its time to go" Nathan said grabbing Lydia's wand. It had been five years today since Haley had been killed by a drunk driver, but Nathan knew he couldn't let that stop him from letting the kids Enjoy Halloween. Nathan looked down at his second born daughter Brynnley. She was the best thing that came out of that day. She was 8 weeks early and spent a few weeks in the NICU, but she was a spitfire now and reminded Nathan every day of Haley. The kids had made this day easier for Nathan, but it didn't take away the pain he did feel.**

" **Dad do I really need to go with you guys. Why can't I just go out with my friends?" 15 Year old Jamie asked.**

" **Yes Jamie you do need to. Aunt Quinn is expecting you at their house with us tonight. Plus your sisters would really enjoy you going"**

" **Yeah Jamie I really want you to go you promised me" 9 Year old Lydia Chimed in**

" **Fine" Jamie said rolling his eyes. Jamie was already an handful for Nathan at only 15, but he knew he would have his hands full with everything he put his parents through growing up.**

 **But this Halloween was different this was the first one back in Tree Hill since the accident. Nathan decided it was best to be back around the little family he and the kids did have left. Quinn and Clay were a really big help and now had their hands full with their son Landon who was also Brynnley's age. Nathan took the kids door to door until he came to a door and after Jamie rang the doorbell a more than familiar face greeted them.**

" **Happy Hallo…..ween" Brooke said as she answered the door and came face to face with Nathan.**

" **Brooke?" Nathan said giving a small smile.**

" **Nathan? What are you doing here?" Brooke had also just moved back to Tree Hill herself.**

" **The kids and I moved back to be around family, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked. After High School Brooke left for NYC and not many people heard from her often. She hadn't even come home for Haley's funeral which even Nathan felt was weird, but never asked. He knew it must have hit her hard also since she was one of the few people Brooke did keep in contact with.**

" **I just needed to get away from the city life, and where else to go but home?" Brooke said**

" **I understand that" Nathan said.**

" **Brooke? Aunt Brooke?" Jamie said looking at her**

" **Yeah buddy, this is your Aunt Brooke" Nathan said giving Jamie a smile**

" **James Lucas Scott look how big you've gotten and this must be Lydia" Brooke said giving the little girl a smile**

" **That's me!" she said jumping up and down.**

" **and who is this little miss?" Brooke said looking down**

" **This is my little sister Brynnley" Lydia said pulling her sister close**

" **Well aren't you the cutest little monster"**

" **Brooke what the hell is taking you so long" a loud voice said from the back of the house**

" **uhh Nathan I have to go it was great seeing you, but I have to go" Brooke said closing the door quickly. Nathan stood there confused for a second but moved on with this kids.**

" **Who were you just talking to?" The voice moved closer to Brooke**

" **No one just some trick or treaters" Brooke said moving away**

" **That seemed like a lot of conversation for no one" He said moving closer to Brooke**

" **Look Alex I told you it was no" Before Brooke could finish he had smacked her across the face.**

" **You better stay away from that Nathan guy Brooke. I won't tell you again. Now get me another beer"**

 **Brooke backed off and went to get him a beer. It had been 15 Years, and Brooke didn't know why she was still with him. She didn't know how to leave she had tried time and time again, but he always threatened to take their son away.**

" **Mom are you okay? Did he do this to you again" A voice came into the room later that night.**

" **Huntley It's okay I'm fine" She said giving her son a smile.**

" **No you're not mom this has to stop. I thought we moved here to get away from him why is he here too" He said moving closer to check on his mom.**

" **It's just not that easy Hunt, you know that" Brooke said giving him a small smile**

" **Well mom you're in no condition to keep going through this. You know we decided to leave together and give this baby a better life than I had with him" Huntley said looking at his mom's stomach. "My brother or sister deserves more than that. I know you did everything you did and dealt with everything because you loved me, but momma I love you and I just want you to be happy." Huntley said giving his mom a hug.**

" **Hunt I love you and I promise this will all get better"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few days had passed and basketball try outs were today.**

" **Hey Uncle Luke" Jamie said walking into the gym**

" **Hey bud, are you ready for today?" Lucas said looking down at his clipboard**

" **Yeah I mean if I make the team" Jamie said and him and Lucas laughed together.**

 **At this time someone else walked into the gym**

" **Can I help you?" Lucas asked seeing the look of confusion in his face**

" **Is this where the tryouts for basketball are?" The kid asked**

" **Yeah they are. Did you sign up?" Lucas asked**

" **I did"**

" **What's your name?" Lucas asked**

" **Huntley Davis" Huntley said looking at Lucas as he checked him off the list**

" **Alright well Jamie will show you to the locker room so you can get ready"**

" **Thank you sir" Huntley said following Jamie into the locker room.**

" **Hey man I'm Jamie" Jamie said introducing himself**

" **I'm Huntley, but you can call me Hunt" Huntley said in return**

" **where are you from man? Jamie asked**

" **From California"**

" **What are you doing all the way out here?"**

" **My mom is from here"**

" **Oh okay, so are my parents, and coach Scott is actually my uncle" Jamie said**

" **Oh so you have a given spot on the team" Huntley said with a laugh**

" **Something like that. It kind of comes with being a Scott" Jamie laughed**

 **They went through tryouts and to Jamie's surprise Huntley was actually good, really good.**

" **Hey man where did you learn to play like that?" Jamie asked once the boys were back in the locker room**

" **My mom started me when I was younger and its always been something I enjoyed. Kind of like an escape from reality for me I guess"**

" **Well you're really good man. We could really use you on the team."**

" **Thanks bro"**

" **Hey would you wanna come over to my house and play some ball?"**

" **Yeah that would be cool" Huntley said**

 **Over the next week or so Jamie and Huntley started to become really close. Huntley actually enjoyed it because he didn't think he would make many friends here.**

" **Hey man why don't we ever go over to your place?" Jamie asked shooting the ball around with Huntley**

" **Well I don't really get a long with my dad so I don't really like to be there much"**

" **I understand that" Nathan said coming up behind the boys.**

" **Hey dad you're home early" Jamie said passing Nathan the ball who took a 3 point shot**

" **I figured we could all go out and get some pizza tonight, and Huntley you could join us if you want"**

 **Nathan had grown fond of Huntley, but still didn't know much about him**

" **I would have to ask my mom" Huntley said**

" **Well go ahead, if not we can stop at your house and drop you off" Nathan said passing the ball to him and going inside. "You're lucky man, you have a pretty cool dad" Huntley said thinking of how his dad was**

" **I did get pretty lucky, but my dad tries really hard not to be like my grandpa Dan. Is your dad really that bad?" Jamie asked**

" **Yeah, he can be" Huntley said putting his head down.**

" **I'm sorry bro, but just remember youre always welcome over here"**

" **Thanks man" Huntley said**

 **Brooke had said it was okay for Huntley to get pizza with his friend. Later that night Nathan drove Huntley home and he recognized the house from Halloween.**

" **Hey Hunt, who are your parents?" Nathan said questionably**

" **My parents are Alex and Bro.." Huntley cut off when he could hear yelling "I'm sorry Mr. Scott, but I have to go" Huntley said getting out of the car and running inside. As he entered the house he found his mom on the living room floor and his dad over him, and in that moment Huntley didn't care anymore before he thought he acted and the next thing he knew he was tackling his dad and he started to hit him and then Nathan was pulling him off of his dad.**

" **You little piece of sh" Alex started to say and Nathan hit him and he fell back. Huntley was over by his mom and this point**

" **Mr. Scott I need to bring her to the hospital"**

" **Let me look at her Hunt" Nathan said quickly going over to Brookes side**

" **No you don't understand she's pregnant and he was beat…" Before Huntley could finish Nathan was picking Brooke up and carrying her to his car.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Mr. Scott you really don't have to stay I appreciate everything" Huntley said sitting in the waiting room but before Nathan could respond someone else came up**

" **Nate is she okay? What's she doing here? Huntley she's your mom?" Lucas said looking at his brother**

" **Coach Scott what are you doing here?" Huntley said confused**

" **Hunt we used to all be best friends with your mom and then she moved" Nathan said**

" **Oh" Huntley said. So these were the people he heard so many stories about.**

" **We don't know much yet the doctors are still in there. It was pretty bad Luke."**

" **What were you doing there Nate?**

" **Huntley has been hanging around with Jamie a lot and we all went to get pizza and I was dropping him off when he burst out of the car into the house because we heard some yelling. I grew up with Dan Scott, I couldn't just leave so I went and knocked and when no one answered I went inside and that's when I found Huntley on top of his dad"**

" **I'm sorry" Huntley said putting his head down**

" **Look don't be sorry, you did the right thing. You did what needed to be done Huntely" Lucas said putting his hand on his back "How long has this been going on for?"**

" **It all started when I was probably five when he started drinking more. That's usually when it happens, but not always." Huntley said a tear rolling down his cheek**

" **And your mom stayed?" Nathan asked**

" **She did for me, he always said he would take me away. We came here for a fresh start, but then he came too" Huntley said**

 **The doctor came out and told Huntley he could see his mom**

" **I can't believe this is what Brooke has been dealing with all this time. I feel so bad man I had no idea" Lucas said to Nathan**

" **I know man, Haley had no idea either. She couldn't have she would have said something. But Luke there's something else"**

" **What"**

" **Huntley said shes pregnant"**

" **Do you think that's why she came home?" Lucas asked**

" **I don't know"**

" **Mr. Scott" Huntley came out a little later**

" **Yeah?" Nathan said looking up**

" **My mom asked if she could talk to you"**

" **Of course" Nathan got up and walked into Brookes room**

" **Nathan….." Brooke said closing her eyes "Thank you"**

" **Brooke don't thank me." Nathan said walking up to her bedside. Brooke grabbed his hand and looked at him**

" **Nate I hate to ask you this, but could Huntley stay at your house tonight? I don't want him going back to that house"**

" **Brooke he isn't going back to that house, and neither are you. Not until he is gone" Nathan said getting a little protective over Brooke. Afterall she was Brooke, she was his best friend for so long. "Haley wouldn't have it any other way"**

" **Nathan I wanted to be there.. I really did" Brooke said thinking of Haley**

" **You know Brooke, I wondered why for so long and tonight I finally understood. I know you would have been there if you could have" Nathan said giving her hand a squeeze. Brooke winced in pain a little when she tried to move. "How are you Brooke"**

" **I'm okay" She said**

" **No really Brooke how are you?" Nathan said looking at her**

" **I've been better" Brooke said**

" **How is the little one" Nathan said giving her a smile and motioning to her stomach**

" **The heart beat was a little low, but they're going to come check in a little while" Brooke said placing a hand over her stomach.**

" **Brooke we called Jake, he is Police chief now and he's going to take care of Alex"**

" **Thank you Nate. I mean it"**

" **Don't thank me Brooke"**

" **I'll be okay Nate, but can you just make sure Huntley goes and gets some sleep?"**

" **Lucas is going to bring him to the house, and Quinn is there with the kids. Brooke I'm not leaving you here by yourself"**

" **Nathan I'll be okay. This isn't my first trip here" She gave a weak smile**

" **Brooke it's not your first, but it will be your last for as long as I'm around" Nathan said sitting in the seat next to her. "Now get some rest B"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nathan sat there and watched Brooke get some sleep. He still couldn't believe everything Brooke has been going through, and he felt like the worst person because he didn't know. Haley and Brooke were so close, but Brooke never said anything.**

" **Nate, thank you" Brooke said as she looked over to Nathan**

" **Brooke don't thank me" Nathan said looking back over at her**

" **No really Nate. I appreciate what you did for me tonight. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there"**

" **But I was there and that's what matters Brooke"**

" **I know"**

 **The doctor came in to check on Brooke while her and Nathan were talking**

" **It looks like she's doing just fine" He said as he did an ultrasound of Brooke's stomach**

" **She?" Brooke asked smiling a little and grabbing Nathans hand**

" **Oh you didn't know?" The Doctor said**

" **No, not yet" Brooke said**

" **I'm sorry. I figured you knew being this far along" He said**

" **No I honestly haven't been able to make it to a doctor yet" Brooke said looking down**

" **That's okay we'll get you taken care of here." The doctor said giving Brooke a smile, and walked out**

" **So a girl huh?" Nathan said to Brooke giving her a smile**

" **I guess so" She said as she placed her hand on her stomach**

" **We'll shes a lucky little girl Brooke. You're an amazing mom" Nathan said**

" **Nathan could you do something for me? and you could say no" Brooke said looking at him**

" **What's up Brooke?" Nathan asked**

" **Could you hold me?"**

" **Of course B, anything you need" Nathan said moving closer to Brooke**

 **And in that moment Brooke felt safer than she ever had. The next day the doctor was getting ready to release Brooke.**

" **B you're not going back to the house while he's there" Nathan said giving her a serious look**

" **Nathan I don't have anywhere else to go right now"**

" **yes you do Brooke, come stay with the kids and I"**

" **Nathan I couldn't do that to you"**

" **You're not doing anything to me B. You can have my room, Huntley can have the extra room and I'll crash on the couch. I know it's what Haley would want. She would never forgive me if I let you go back to that house with him there" Nathan said looking Brooke directly in the eyes**

" **It won't be for long Nathan. Only a night or two"**

" **Brooke it will be for as long as you need, you heard the doctor you need to take it easy if you want the rest of this pregnancy to go well."**

" **Nathan Scott why are you so stubborn"**

" **It's not being stubborn when its doing something for someone you care about"**

" **I need to go home and get some things though"**

" **And I'll go with you Brooke, you aren't going alone"**

" **Nathan he doesn't know about the baby"**

" **He doesn't need to Brooke. He doesn't deserve to right now"**

" **I know. I just want to give these kids the best life possible, and I feel like I've failed Huntley so much"**

" **Brooke you haven't. When he is over he talks about how great his mom is, and now that I know it's you it all makes so much sense now" Nathan said giving her a smile. "Now lets get you out of here"**

 **Later that day Brooke got released to go home on strict bed rest since her blood pressure was a little high and they just wanted to keep an eye on the baby. Nathan stuck to what he said and he wasn't letting Brooke go home.**

" **Nathan again you really don't need to do all of this for me, I'll be okay"**

" **No Brooke as long as he is there you are not safe at home."**

" **He's my husband Nathan" Brooke said looking down**

" **And I'm your family Brooke. A husband doesn't do the things hes done to you and you deserve so much more than that. If you decide you want to go home to him that is your choice, but right now for the safety of you, Huntley, and that little girl inside there" He said pointing to her belly "is what matters most and you're going to stay at the house. And if you try to oppose this you know its not me who you're fighting with its Haley. She would literally KILL me if I ever let anything happen to you or these kids. Plus to be honest, I would never forgive myself if something happened to any of you."**

 **And in that moment Brooke felt relief, and also a feeling she hadn't truly felt in a while. Someone cared. She had been treated so bad for so long by Alex, that she didn't know what it was to fell like to have someone who actually cared for you. As much as she didn't want to admit it though Nathan was right, her safety along with the kids is what here and she needed to do what she's been trying to do for so long and that was put herself and her kids first.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nathan and Brooke got to Nathans house the kids were still at school. Look Brooke go lay down in my room and relax we can figure everything out after you get some rest. I'm sure Huntely will want to see you once he's done practice.**

" **He won't go to practice, you're lucky he even went to school" Brooke said**

" **What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused**

" **Any time this happens it's a fight for him to leave my side. I guess he must really trust you" Brooke gave Nate a little smile**

" **I guess so, but if he skips practice he won't be able to play in tomorrow's game" Nathan said**

" **He doesn't care, sometimes I wish he wasn't as stubborn as he was" Brooke said with a little smirk**

" **Well you do know who his mother is right?" Nathan said with a laugh**

" **Hey now" Brooke laughed back**

 **Brooke fell asleep and woke a little while later to her phone going off. It was Alex. She ignored it, and then message after message. She started to get frustrated she really wasn't sure what she was going to do. It had been so long that she didn't know how to do things on her own, and she was so nervous to even try to. She was always afraid she wasn't enough for Huntley, but she knew the life she had been giving him wasn't the life she deserved. So she decided now was going to be their fresh start she needed to straighten things out before she brought another baby into this crazy world.**

" **Hey mom" Huntley said walking into the room and sitting down next to his mom.**

" **Hunt you need to be at practice you have a game tomorrow" Brooke said looking at her son**

" **No mom coach Scott excused me from practice he said I needed to be here with you"**

 **Brooke smiled a little. Even after all this time the Scott brothers still looked out for her like they used to.**

" **Mom what are we going to do. I don't want you going back there with him" Huntley said giving his mom a serious look.**

" **I'm not sure Hunt, but I know I'm going to change things for us." Brooke said giving her son a hug**

" **Thank you mom" He said hugging his mom back.**

" **Really though Hunt your sister and I are okay, you need to get to practice"**

" **My sister?" he said confused and excited**

" **Yes, your sister. I found out last night" She said placing his hand on her stomach as the baby kicked**

" **I can't wait to meet her mom, I hope she's as strong and brave as you" He said giving his mom a smile**

" **You're an amazing kid you know that?" Brooke said looking at her son**

" **Only because I was raised by such an amazing mom" Huntley said giving her a smile**

" **I can vouch for that one" Nathan said as he stood in the doorway.**

" **Thank you for everything Mr. Scott" Huntley said looking at Nathan**

" **Call me Nathan Mr. Scott is too formal. And I would do anything for your mom and you, she has always been family"**

" **I heard so many stories about you growing up, and I always wanted to meet the one there for my mom"**

" **Well I'm sure you mom bluffed some things, I truly was a jerk growing up"**

" **That's true he was" Brooke said with a laugh. The laugh was cut off with another phone call and Brooke rolled her eyes.**

" **It's not going to stop mom you know how he is"**

" **Maybe it wouldn't stop before, but it will now. You guys deserve more Huntley and I want to help. I told your mom you guys can stay here as long as you need"**

" **And I appreciate that Nathan, but we have nothing here"**

" **And we will go get some of your things, but you are not going alone Brooke"**

" **He's right mom you can't go alone, and we can't go home. We need to do something else, I don't want to keep living with him" Huntley said giving his mom a serious look**

" **I know Huntley, and I'm going to do everything I can so that you don't have to"**

 **Later that night Nathan brought Brooke over to the house so that she could get some things**

" **It's about time you get home" Alex said from the living room as Brooke opened the door. She didn't say anything and just started to grab some things "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked getting up and walking towards Brooke. Brooke moved back and Nathan stepped between her and Alex. "And who the hell are you" Alex said looking at Nathan**

" **Don't worry about it" Nathan said to him**

" **I'm going to worry about the strange dude my wife brings home with her after being out all night"**

" **Out all night? You mean when she was in the hospital because her husband beat the crap out of her" Nathan said to Alex as he was starting to get frustrated**

" **What happens in my home is none of your business" Alex said moving closer to Nathan**

" **Alex I want a divorce" Brooke said to break the tension even though she knew it would be back on her**

" **You what? Well that's not going to happen" Alex said getting angrier**

" **Back off man" Nathan said moving closer to Alex**

" **No man you back off this is a family matter and you aren't family" Alex said and before Nathan could say anything Brooke spoke up**

" **Actually he's more family than you've ever been. You can have everything Alex the house, the cars, the everything just leave me and Huntley alone" Brooke said**

" **You're not getting my son Brooke" Alex said**

" **Your son doesn't want you" Nathan stepped in trying to keep Alex backed off of Brooke. He knew the doctor told her to relax and take it easy, but he also knew that wasn't happening in this situation.**

" **You don't know what my son wants. You can have my slut wife, but you're not going to get my son. Now get out of my house" Alex said getting in Nathans face**

 **Nathan had all he could do to not hit Alex right then and there, but he didn't want to do that to Brooke.**

" **I'd gladly take her and treat her better than you ever could" Nathan said wrapping his arm around Brookes waste. One to comfort her and two to make his presence known to Alex and where he stood with Brooke. Before anything else could be said Brooke and Nathan left.**

" **Thank you Nathan" Brooke said grabbing his hand in the car**

" **No Brooke stop thanking me I'm just doing what you deserve" Nathan said squeezing her hand**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brooke and Nathan returned back to Nathan's house. They picked up some pizza for the kids since everything had been so crazy and neither of them wanted to cook.**

" **Can I sit next to Miss Brooke daddy? She's pretty and really nice" Brynnley asked getting up to the table**

" **That's up to Miss Brooke hunny, but I think you're right shes very pretty and really nice" Nathan said giving Brooke a smile**

" **Miss Brooke could I sit next to you?" Brynnley asked excitedly**

" **Of course you can" Brooke said giving the little girl a smile.**

 **Nathan Truly was doing an amazing job with the kids, far better than Brooke ever thought he would have done and she knew Haley would be proud. She knew she was anyways.**

" **Boy's come get some food" Nathan yelled out the back door where the Jamie and Huntley were playing basketball.**

" **Can't we just eat without them dad?" Lydia asked sitting down in a chair**

" **Now Lydia be nice to your brother and Huntley" Nathan said looking at his daughter**

" **But all they talk about is basketball and girls and that's stupid" Lydia said rolling her eyes which made Brooke and Nathan laugh a little**

" **Oh shut up Lyd, all that matters to you is boys anyways" Jamie said walking in rolling his eyes at his sister**

" **Now kids be nice" Nathan said and they all started to eat some food except for Brooke**

" **Mom you need to eat too" Huntley said noticing his mom not eating**

" **I will hun don't worry. I'm just not hungry right now"**

" **B you know you need to eat for the baby" Nathan said**

" **Baby?! Am I'm getting a brother or sister?!" Brynnley asked excitedly and before anyone could answer her she kept going " Oh my God this is so cool, I've always wanted a cool brother or sister"**

" **HEY!" Jamie and Lydia both said at the same time**

" **I mean you guys are okay, but you never want to play with me and this time I could get someone to play with me" Brynnley continued on as everyone sat there in silence because no one really knew what to say in that moment.**

" **Why don't I go play with you?" Huntley said giving Brynnley and his mom a small smile**

" **Really?!" Brynnley said jumping up and grabbing Huntley's hand "Lets go!"**

 **And with that Huntley was in the back yard playing with Brynnley. Jamie and Lydia soon followed them. Brooke got up and started to clean up. While she was doing some dishes she was watching the kids out the window. She smiled to herself. For the first time in a while she felt safe, and she could see how much Huntley seemed happier. She knew she was doing the right thing finally.**

" **It's nice isn't it?" Nathan said coming up behind her looking at the kids "Who would have though 16 years ago this is where we would be" Nathan said smiling**

" **A lot's happened, and again I can't thank you enough for what you have done for Huntley and I Nate. We really needed this, but I just never had the opportunity or even the support to do this. But I promise we will be out of your hair soon. I have an appointment tomorrow to look at an apartment" Brooke said turning and looking at Nathan**

" **B I have always told you I would be here for you and I meant it. You're family to me and I would do anything for family. I feel so bad that this has gone on for so long and I truly had no idea. Part of me feels like I let you down in a way. And B don't rush you guys can stay here for as long as you need. It's honestly nice having some company, and the kids get along great" Nathan said grabbing Brookes hand and looking at her "I mean it, please stay for as long as you need. You need to relax and honestly as long as he's around I feel more comfortable with you guys staying here, so I know the three of you are safe" Nathan said pulling her in for a hug.**

" **Thanks Nate" Brooke said as she felt Nathan's arms tighten around her and she just stood there. "But we have a problem" She said**

" **what's that?" Nathan asked looking down at Brooke**

" **Brynnley" Brooke said with a little laugh**

" **Oh that's no problem, we'll deal with that when the time comes" Nathan said with a smile**

 **Brooke finished up the dishes and went to lay down. It had been a pretty long day and the doctor told her to take it easy. Huntley came in to check on his mom before bed. Not knowing Nathan was in the hallway**

" **I like it here mom, Nate is really awesome. Now I understand why you wanted to come back to Tree Hill" Huntley said**

" **I wanted to come back here because it's my comfort place Hunt, I'm just thankful that Nathan is here." Brooke said**

" **Did you guys ever date in school? Huntley asked curiously**

" **No, why would you think that?" Brooke asked**

" **I don't know he just seems to care about you a lot and I was just wondering why you didn't end up with him"**

" **Oh..Well hunny honestly he was with Aunt Haley and that was something I would never cross the lines of" Brooke said back**

" **But you liked him?" Huntley said**

 **In the hallway Nathan moved closer because he was really curious now**

" **Honestly. Yes I did. Nathan has always made me feel safe and cared for. Don't get me wrong there were times he was a complete jackass" she said with a little laugh "But over the years he changed and in a good way"**

" **The real question the mom is do you still like him?" Huntley said with a smile**

" **I'm not sure Hunt. It's been so long since I've thought about liking anyone, but I know he makes me feel a certain way" Brooke said**

" **Well I think he's a great guy mom, and I think you should give him a chance"**

 **Nathan let out a smile after this conversation. He had to give Huntley props for trying so hard. Nathan has been wondering how Brooke felt or what was going on inside her head, but he wasn't sure how to find out and now he knew. He truly hadn't tried to be with anyone since Haley, but there was something about Brooke. He might bring her comfort, but she's also brought him something he had been missing. The spark was back, and Nathan hadn't been sure to act on it but now he knew in time he should. He's always had an interest in Brooke Davis even more so after one time they slept with each other at a party, but like Brooke said their lives went different ways and Haley became his priority. Haley had always joked if anything happened to her the one person she would be okay with Nathan ending up with was Brooke. Brooke was the one person Haley said she would be okay with raising her kids, after all she is Jamie's God mother.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed since Brooke and Huntley had started to stay at Nathans. Alex was still completely bothering Brooke, and had even tried to pick Huntley up from school, but Huntley just avoided him. He didn't tell his mom about his dad showing up at school though, because he didn't want to stress her out. She had always been so strong for him, but she was finally being strong for herself and he couldn't have been any prouder of her. He remembered all the stories she used to tell him about Grandma Karen, and after all this time his mom reminded him of her. He just hoped soon she would see herself everything she was worth. It was nice finally seeing her smile around Nathan's house. It had been so long since he saw a real smile on his moms face, and that killed him on the inside.

"Hey dad, Huntley and I just wanted to offer our babysitting services this weekend in case you and Miss Brooke wanted to go out and get dinner or have a kid free night" Jamie said to his dad as he and Huntley walked into the kitchen. Jamie was warming up to having Brooke around. He really liked her. It had been so long since he had a mother figure around. Not that his dad didn't do an awesome job, and he had his Aunt Quinn but a mother's love is something different. And Brooke truly didn't treat Nathan's kids any different than she did her own. Jamie remembered all the stories his mom would tell him about Brooke, and how if she was never around anymore that he needed to know he could always go to Brooke. Knowing that brought him some sort of comfort he hadn't felt in a long time.

"That hard up on money?" Nathan replied with a laugh

"No dad, we think you guys deserve a night out. We will even do it for free" Jamie said giving his dad the Scott smirk

"Oh will you now? Nathan said giving the Scott smirk right back

"We will, and my mom might be stubborn about it but I think she could use a night out. She has been stressing over making things better for us that I think she deserves a night to herself, and I know she would enjoy a night with you" Huntley said looking very sincere to Nathan

"I guess you're right, it wouldn't hurt to grab some dinner or a movie without kids" Nathan said with a smile looking at the boys

"Really dad I think you should. I know sometimes you worry about what mom would think, but I think Brooke couldn't be a better fit. I don't know why you guys don't just date already. Mom loved Brooke, and I mean c'mon Brynn thinks she's having her next sibling anyways." Jamie said and they all laughed

"I understand that Jamie, but I don't want to force Brooke into anything either. She is going through a lot right now, and I'm just going to be there for her. She needs support. And speaking of I can't thank you guys enough for helping out so much around here and really stepping up lately." Nathan said giving both the boys that fatherly approval look

"Nathan you don't need to thank me, it's the least I can do. You have done so much for my mom and I that I truly will never be able to thank you enough for. I never thought we would get out of everything we were into, and then you came into our lives. You pulled my mom out from under her rock and gave her the support she's been looking for" Huntley said

"I didn't give her anything she didn't already have Hunt, I just reminded her it was there. And it always will be." Nathan said

During the conversation Brooke was standing in the hall way and smiling. Truly smiling. She didn't know what she did to finally deserve this, but she was thankful. Thankful to finally be able to give her son, and soon daughter a fresh start. She also thought back to going on a date with Nathan. Would it be a date? Or just two friends getting dinner? Did she want it to be a date? She had so many questions for herself. Nathan had done so much for her, and just made her feel herself lately. She had heard the boys conversation stop so she continued into the kitchen.

"Hey boys, how was school?" Brooke asked

"Hey momma, it was good. How was your day?" Huntley asked giving his mom a hug

"I actually have some good news" Brooke said sitting down

"What's that" Nathan asked

"Well I just got off the phone with Karen, and she offered for me to reopen the café and Tric back up"

"Café? " Huntley said

"Tric" Jamie chimed in. Which cause both Brooke and Nathan to let out a laugh

"Has it really been that long?" Nathan said to Brooke

"Hunt, Grandma Karen used to run a small café in town, and also had a under 18 club where local and non local bands could perform"

"OH! You mean where mom used to perform! I heard so many stories about that place. It sounded so cool!" Jamie said

"Yes, that place." Brooke said

"Brooke that is great" Nathan said giving Brooke a smile

"It really is mom, I know you always said you wished you could do that for her. I think you would be great at it! And you know how you could celebrate? You and Nate could go get dinner this weekend or something and Jamie and I could watch the girls" Huntley said smiling at Jamie

"He's right! That would be a great way to celebrate" Jamie added.

Both the boys had talked about their parents and how they wouldn't mind if they tried being together. They were such a good fit, and they both managed to fill in the void each boy was missing out on. So they really wanted to try and get them on this date.

"I don't know boys, I wouldn't want to bother Nate with something silly like that" Brooke said trying to make a light excuse. One that wouldn't stick because she honestly really wanted to spend some time with Nathan.

"No Brooke, I think it's a great idea actually. That's something to celebrate and you deserve a night out" Nathan said smiling at her

"Okay then, it's a date" Brooke said with a laugh


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday had finally arrived and the boys had planned a whole day with Lydia and Brynn, so their parents could go out and enjoy some time.

"But why can't I go" Brynn asked Nathan while Nathan was getting ready

"Because B, Miss Brooke and I are going to have some alone adult time without kids. Your brother and Hunt are going to hang out with you guys tonight" Nathan said putting Brynn on his lap

"oh" She said with a frown "But does that mean you're going to kiss Miss Brooke, because that would be cool. I really like her and I hope she doesn't leave" Brynn said looking up at her dad

"What do you mean leave?" Nathan asked

"Like stop staying here daddy. I like having her around, and doing fun girl things with her. She's super fun" Brynn said

"Oh yeah? Well I will make sure to let her know you feel that way" Nathan said kissing her forehead

"Are you going to kiss her like in Snow White?" Brynnley asked

"I don't know babygirl I guess we will see what happens" Nathan said giving her a smile

"Well I hope you do, maybe that will keep her around here. She likes you daddy, and I know you like her" She said giving her dad a hug before running off.

Nathan just sat there thinking for a minute. What did he want with Brooke? What did Brooke want with him? He was thankful that the kids were all so supportive. That had always been one of his biggest fears letting his kids down with a girl, but maybe he needed to give Brooke that chance. Nathan walked down stairs to wait for Brooke. A little while later Brooke walked down the stairs. She had on some leggings and a long sweater as it was almost Christmas and a little cold outside.

"Okay, so don't judge me with what I'm wearing literally nothing I have fits me and its embarrassing" Brooke said putting her hand on her stomach

"I think you look beautiful!"Lydia said

"I would have to agree on that one" Nathan said giving Brooke a smile

"He's right mom" Huntley said giving her a hug

"Well are you ready to go?" Nathan said grabbing Brookes coat and helping her put it on

"As ready as can be" Brooke said grabbing her purse

"You kids have fun, don't stay out too late" Jamie said and both boys laughed which made both parents roll their eyes.

Nathan and Brooke left and got in the car. As they were driving Nathan looked over at Brooke, he figured tonight was more of a now or never type of thing and after having a talk with his daughter he decided it was a now.

"Brooke you really do look beautiful tonight" Nathan said giving her a smile

She blushed a little and looked down. "No way I am light a fat elephant right now" she said with a little laugh

"maybe so, but a beautiful one" Nathan said as he pulled up to a restaurant. He got out and went around to open the door for Brooke. He decided he was going to do this right. But when he got around to Brooke's side and opened the door he noticed a blank look on Brooke's face and she didn't budge. "Brooke what's wrong? Are you okay?" Nathan said looking at her. She said nothing, so he looked to where she was looking and there was Alex with another girl. "B we don't need to go here, let's go somewhere else. Tonight is about you and I will not let him ruin it for you" Nathan said as he closed her door. One thing he wouldn't let happen was Alex ruining the one night he had for him and Brooke. Nathan drove off, and Brooke said nothing. They pulled up to a little diner, and Brooke finally let out a smile

"You remembered" Brooke said looking at Nathan

"How could I forget our favorite place after so many games, and drunk nights or just because we needed time away from our parents. B this was our place any time things were great, bad, anything. This is where we came, and I think this is a great place to start our night" Nathan said giving her a smile. He got out and opened her door, this time she didn't hesitate to get out.

They made their way inside and had a night like the old days, where it was just them no one else in the world.

"You know I never even told Haley about this place" Nathan said looking at Brooke. "Any time we would have a fight or I just needed space or a place to think, this is where I came because this is where I would always come with you in those times" Nathan said grabbing Brooke's hand

Brooke smiled "Me either. I always missed this place so much when I was gone. I found a little diner in NYC while I was there, and then when Alex and I moved to LA I found one out there. It was my space, and it always reminded me of my times with you. And how we were so different, but so similar especially when it came to our families and most other people just didn't understand me with it"

"I understand that" Nathan said "So have you thought of any names yet?" Nathan asked looking down at her growing belly"

"I'm not sure. It's so much harder than it seems, but I did want to talk to you about that" Brooke said this time grabbing Nathans hand "I was thinking I wanted to use Haley, I'm not sure if I want to use it as a first or middle but I wanted your blessing" Brooke said squeezing his hand

"Brooke Hales would love that, and so would I" Nathan said with a smile

"She just did so much for me, and I know you didn't know about everything I was going through but she did. She was always there for me" Brooke said

"And she didn't tell me?" Nathan said confused

"She wanted to Nate, she truly did. I begged her not to, because I know you. You would have done exactly what you're doing now. I Know I probably should have let her, but I needed to try and do it on my own" Brooke said looking at him apologetically

"I understand B, I really do. Just promise me something?" Nathan said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Anything" Brooke said

"Please don't ever not tell me again, I will always be here for you and I never want to see you hurt again"

Brooke smiled "I promise"


	9. Chapter 9

They finished their dinner, and decided to go for a walk on the river walk. Brooke grabbed Nathans had and gave it a squeeze. She stopped walking and Nathan faced her

"What's wrong B?" Nathan asked

"Nothing, Absolutely nothing" Brooke smiled.

Nathan gave her a smile back "it's nice isn't it" Nathan said

"it really is, but Nate" Brooke said looking up at him

"Yeah?" He said

"Thank you, for everything. Even tonight. I know to you, you don't think you're doing much but you are and I really appreciate it" She leaned in to give him a hug

"Brooke I would do anything for you and the kids" He kissed her forehead.

They just stood there for a little while enjoying the silence. Nathan pulled Brookes chin up and looked into her eyes before kissing her deeply. Like he decided at the start of the night, this would be a now night. And thankfully Brooke didn't hesitate she kissed back.

"Well isn't this cute" As soon as Brooke heard the voice she pushed even closer against Nathan who was already pulling her closer

"Bro what do you want." Nathan said getting defensive

"I did want my wife, but clearly she's still too busy being a whore" Alex said moving closer as Nathan pushed Brooke more behind him.

"Just leave her alone man, you're clearly enjoying your time being a whore too" Nathan said nodding over to Alex's date

"Don't you worry what I do on my time." Alex said moving closer to Nathan

"I'm not worried about what you do on your time while you leave Brooke alone, but does your date truly know how you treat women" That's all Alex needed to hear and he swung at Nathan

"Enough" Brooke said checking on Nathan

"Look at that you're even pregnant? Were you even going to tell me? It's bad enough you took my son and turned him against me, but you were going to do that with another child too" Alex said

Brooke froze up not sure what to say. This is what she didn't want, she didn't want Alex to know. But before she could say anything Nathan cut in.

"She has no reason to tell you because it's not yours its mine" Nathan said again pulling Brooke behind him

"Bullshit" Alex said getting angry

"It's true bro, why do you think she wanted to move back here. It wasn't for you" Nathan said. He really wasn't sure how Brooke was feeling about this, but he couldn't let Alex continue to walk all over her. And he truly didn't deserve to be there for this child anyways.

"Impossible, we were in California" Alex said truly getting confused

"California is only a plane ride away. I spent time with Brooke, and showed her what a real man was and how she would be treated. She came back here for me and to have a real family with me something you would never give her, so why don't you just back off man. Go back to your hooker and leave my family alone" Nathan said firmly, but in that moment something happened and he knew what he was doing was okay. Brooke gave his hand a squeeze, and that all he needed to know she was okay.

"You're wasting your time on a whore, youll learn" Alex said

"No Alex, I'm giving my best time to a girl who deserves it the most" Nathan said and Alex walked off pissed.

Nathan didn't want to make Brooke stay near him any longer so he didn't say anything but took her hand pulled her in close and they walked back to the truck. Brooke was being so quite Nathan hadn't noticed until the street light hit her face just right.

"Brooke are you crying? Are you okay? I'm really sorry for everything I said, I just couldn't stand how he talks to you and he doesn't deserve you guys" Nathan said taking Brookes hand and looking at her. She didn't say anything she just kissed Nathan

"shhh" She said as they sat with their foreheads pressed against each other. "Nathan from the bottom of my heart, thank you" Brooke said and Nathan gave her a kiss back

"B anything for you" and with that he knew she was okay. They were okay. He wasn't sure what they were, but whatever it was he knew they were where they needed to be.

When they walked in the house all the kids were passed out in the living room. They both smiled. They were thankful the kids all got along so well. Nathan picked Lydia up and brought her to her room, and Brooke started to pick up a little. Nathan came back and grabbed Brynn. Brooke was headed upstairs and met Nathan at the top of the stairs.

"Oh hey there" she said with a little laugh

"Hey beautiful" Nathan said back

"Nate?" Brooke said

"Yeah" Nate replied

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Brooke asked. She still was a little upset about earlier and didn't really want to be alone tonight.

"Of course B, Whatever you need" Nathan said

Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom with her.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning Brooke woke up and she was still cuddled into Nathan her head on his chest. She could honestly say that was some of the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. Nothing happened between them that night, and she was okay with that. The comfort he brought her was something else. There was a light knock on the door which caused both Nathan and Brooke to jump. They realized they hadn't talked to the kid about anything, and they weren't sure they wanted them to know Nathan stayed the night with Brooke yet.

"Nate hurry up get in the bathroom or something" Brooke said pushing him out of the bed

"okay, okay" Nathan said in a whisper and Brooke got up to answer the door. She opened the door to find Brynnley

"Hello Miss. Brooke have you seen my daddy? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Brynnley said looking around Brooke's room

"No hunny I haven't, I just woke up myself. Is everything okay?"

"Yes just usually on Sundays he makes me French toast because it's my favorite and he's not in the kitchen" Brynnley said

"Oh you know what, now that you mention it last night he said he needed to run to the store before you woke up and get some eggs to make you breakfast" Brooke said the first thing that had come to mind

"Oh okay" Brynnley said walking out

Brooke closed the door behind her and as she did Nathan opened the bathroom door.

"Good cover B" Nathan said walking up to her and giving her a kiss

"Well it will only work for so long, you better get yourself to the store and buy some eggs" Brooke said as she smacked his butt and walked towards the bathroom. Nathan just gave her a smile, and started to think how to sneak out of his own house.

Later that afternoon Nathan and the boys were doing some yard work while Brooke decided to bring them out some tea.

"Here you go boys, you're doing such a good job out here I figured you could use the break" Brooke said handing out the cups

"Thanks momma" Huntley said taking one for him and Jamie and going back to yard work. Nathan took his and sat down next to Brooke.

"Nathan seriously, thank you for last night. I really can't thank you enough." Brooke said looking at him

"Brooke stop, you have nothing to thank me for. I'm doing what I feel is best" Nathan said

"But you have done so much for me and Huntley. So much I would never ask you to do" Brooke replied

"I know I don't have to B, but honestly there is nothing id rather do. It's honestly really nice to have you and Huntley around. I don't regret this one bit. The kids get along great, and so do we" He said giving her a wink and the Scott smirk

"That we do" she said resting her head on his shoulder

"Hey Hunt, look at them" Jamie said referring to their parents. Huntley looked, but didn't say anything just gave a smile. "I haven't seen my dad seem this happy since my mom died, its really kind of nice" Jamie continued.

"I don't think I have ever seen my mom happy" Huntley said putting his head down

"Well man I think they both are, and I'm honestly happy. I like having you and your mom around. Maybe they'll make things work out and you guys could stay here for good" Jamie said looking back at Nathan and Brooke

"That would be cool man, but I don't know if my dad would ever let that happen. I still haven't told my mom he keeps trying to see me and get me to move back to Cali with him" Huntley replied

"But you wouldn't right?" Jamie said curiously

"I mean I don't know. I don't want to, but if it meant he would leave my mom alone…" Huntley said again putting his head down

"No man, don't think like that. He will leave your mom alone and my dad will make sure of it. Trust me. She's safe here, and so are you. I know I don't have a lot to compare it too because our situations are so different, but you don't deserve a dad like that. My dad grew up with a dad like that, and he hates him." Jamie said

"I know, but I just want what's best for my mom"

"You moving to Cali really wouldn't be what's best for her. You know she would completely worry about you especially if you were with him"

"I know man. I guess we'll see what happens" Huntley looked over and gave his mom a smile


End file.
